In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a system in which a storage unit called a pallet is conveyed by a conveyor from a warehouse to a picking zone (picking work position). At the picking zone, a worker picks up an objective article of goods from the storage unit, and the storage unit is then returned to the warehouse by the conveyor.